


Honey I shrunk the Spider

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tiny Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade goes out on a hit and gets a call, when he returns he finds a slight change in Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I shrunk the Spider

Wade was familiar with getting calls in the middle of the day, what with him being Deadpool; however, it was an unspoken rule that Wade wasn't to be called while on the job. So when his phone rang right as he was slicing his target's head off he knew there was something abnormal going on. Only once he had properly disposed of the body and returned to the rundown motel he was staying at did he look at the voice mail. "Hey Wilson, it's Stark. I didn't want to call you while you're...working...but Banner was adamant that you would want to know. We were in the lab and Peter got a few inches cut off of him. No need to worry though he should be back to normal in a few days." The message ended abruptly leaving Wade conflicted. Peter had told him to take a few days away from the city to just relax by himself, but Peter was his world and he needed to take care of him. Wade caught the earliest plane back to New York the next day.

"They're at the bar." JARVIS announced with his usual exasperated tone. Wade entered the living room and was glad to see there was nothing out of place, fancy black couches, Iron-Man merchandise spattered everywhere, the only difference was Banner's form standing next to Stark at the glossy bar.  


"What's wrong with Peter?" Startled Stark spun around giving Wade full view of the problem. A nine inch tall Peter sat on the reflective black glass, barely taller than Stark's beer bottle and swathed in a handkerchief. "What the fuck!?" Peter waved timidly as Wade approached.  


"There was an accident." Stark stated.  


"No shit."Wade picked the bundle up and brought it close to his face. Peter smiled letting Wade know he was okay.  


"We got our hands on Doom's new shrink ray and were tinkering with it."  


"He insisted on helping." Banner added. The voices piped up. (Perfectly pocket seized!) Wade tried to pull at the cloth only for Peter to flail and bat at Wade's fingers.  


"Why didn't his clothes shrink?"  


"Something about the proteins being plant based." Tony dismissively waved his hand. "There really was no reason to cut your trip short."  


"I wasn't doing anything anyway." Peter frowned at Wade expressing his concern through a gentle squeeze of the ring finger. "Not today Baby Boy. I get to worry about you now."  


"You're welcome to take him home. Just watch over him. The enlarging process may be painful. Peter will most likely be sore once he's back to normal." Banner instructed.  


"No problem-o Doc." Wade ruffled the small brown head of hair with his finger tip. "This will only last a day right?"  


"The growth spurt, for lack of better words, should occur suddenly during the night." Wade tucked Peter into one of his belt's pockets.  


"I hope somebody has already called Jameson, I won't be able to talk to him without suggesting a few things." Peter nodded. "You can't talk can you?" Peter nodded again in confirmation. "It really is unfortunate that your clothes didn't shrink too." Something white and sticky hit Wade's eye. "Hey! You shouldn't web people in the eye, especially when they're carrying you."

Once they arrived safely back at the apartment Wade set Peter on the counter so he could change out of his costume and into his pajamas and make dinner. "You should walk around the apartment naked more often Petey." Wade teased as he watched tiny Peter read the newspaper by pacing back and forth across the page. Peter received part of Wade's sandwich then demanded they go to the couch. They got through an episode of Adventure Time before Wade became curious and gently brushed his finger against Peter's cock. There was a light tugging on Wade's t-shirt. The action was repeated making Peter arch his back. His body had quickly turned red and Wade was going to stop, until the shrunk male began rutting against the scared finger. It was hot, the way Peter's hips rolled to meet the curve of Wade's knuckle. Fascinated Wade gently applied pressure until Peter came leaving a small puddle on Wade's shoulder. "That was amazing." Wade stated ignoring Peter's apologetic look. "What did I say. I get to take care of you. No worrying." (We need to excuse our self to the bathroom.)  
Peter was curled in a ball sound asleep when Wade got done in the bathroom. (It's adorable but he really needs to grow.) 'Shut up!' Wade took Peter to bed and fell asleep after a few minutes of watching the tiny man twitch in his sleep.

Peter was sore when he woke up the next morning with more aches and pains than when he took on Venom and Carnage at the same time. He let out a string of curses as he tried to get up. "Don't get up Baby Boy! Pancakes will be done soon." With a groan he eased himself back down into a lying position. At least he was full size again. "Glad you decided to stop cosplaying as Ant-Man." The brunet would've smiled at the joke but his face hurt. "I called Banner already and he told me how to get you feeling better." Wade handed a plate to Peter and helped him sit up. "Once you've finished eating we'll start the process."  


"Thank you Wade." Peter managed to get out while pulling the merc. in for a kiss.  


"Don't get yourself too excited, you need to eat first."  


"Of course." Peter agreed with a hint of sarcasm. Once both males had finished eating and had cuddled for at least half an hour Wade flipped Peter onto his stomach.  


"Relax Petey, Doctor Deadpool is gonna' take great care of you." Wade pulled out lotion and began slowly working the stretched muscles, while grilling him. "Why were you in the lab?"  


"I had nothing else to do and I wanted to prove that I was capable of working in the lab. The shrinking thing wasn't even my fault, Tony was goofing around." Wade hummed doubtingly. "I was never in any danger."  


"I'm just glad I got the call after the job was done."  


"I appreciate you coming back and taking care of me but it wasn't necessary."  


"If anything happens to you I want to be there." Peter smiled, they had gone through this conversation before he left for the job. Wade was very protecting of certain things like his favorite Chinese vender on the corner of 6th, his Katana, Wade Jr., but he was the most protective of Peter. Deadpool had begun taking less jobs when he started dating the vigilante. "Flip over."  


Peter knew Wade was good with his hands. As Deadpool they were deadly and as Wade Wilson they were heaven. The way they worked the tense muscle sent Peter into a trance. "Your ribs were broken recently." Wade frowned.  


"It wasn't bad, just an unfortunately placed wall."  


"You get too reckless sometimes." Wade moved his hands to Peter's thighs ignoring the pale and inviting organs, he refused to let this get sexual. "You really shouldn't patrol after a hard day with Jameson."  


"I have a duty to the city."  


"You have to stay alive." Peter snapped his mouth shut and ran his hands over Wade's bald head.  


"I'll be more careful."  


"Thank you." Wade finished messing with Peter's feet and crawled up the bed to snuggle. "Did I miss anything else while I was gone?"  


"No everything was just as usual."  


"Good then Clint won't be prepared for my next attack." Peter rolled his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Wade's neck. He had missed the mercenary more than he let on. And nobody could prove it but maybe Spider-Man got a little reckless when Deadpool left the city.


End file.
